1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a pop-up rotatable tray assembly. More particularly, the invention relates to a pop-up rotatable tray assembly that is integrated into a tabletop assembly.
2. Background and Description of Related Art
While dining, it is relatively common for a group of individuals to share one or more dishes during a meal (e.g., side dishes). However, when these individuals are all situated around the periphery of a table with a large interior portion, it is often difficult for the individuals to reach one or more of the dishes being shared. Consequently, if an individual sitting at the table needs a particular dish that is disposed a substantial distance away on the table, he or she must ask one or more of the other individuals sitting at the table to pass the dish to him or her. This request to pass the needed dish disrupts these other individuals while they are eating, and thus, may likely interfere with their ability to enjoy the meal.
Conventional devices are known that assist in moving food on a table or countertop. These conventional devices typically consist of a revolving turntable that is placed on the top surface of the table or countertop. While these conventional devices aid in moving food from one individual to another, they have numerous disadvantages. First, because these devices are external to the table or countertop itself, they must be removed and stowed away if it is desired to use the table or countertop without the device. Secondly, these conventional devices may be obstacles on the table or countertop, which interfere with an individual's ability to thoroughly enjoy his or her meal. Finally, the size and/or geometry of these conventional devices may not be congruent with the table or countertop on which they are being used (e.g., the device may be too small for a large table, the device may elevated too high above the surface of the table or countertop, etc.).
Therefore, what is needed is tabletop assembly with an integrated rotatable tray assembly that can be easily retracted into the tabletop when it is not being used. Also, a pop-up rotatable tray assembly is needed that is capable of being recessed into the surface of the tabletop so that it does not obstruct the use of the tabletop surface. In addition, a tabletop assembly is needed that includes an integrated rotatable tray assembly which is geometrically configured to function effectively with the overall shape and size of the tabletop.